grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Forever Fall (Horde)
For the Campaign version of this location, see Forever Fall. Forever Fall 'is a playable location in Horde Mode of ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. This map has 3 control centers, and 8 waves to survive. The Lien boxes are found around each control center. This map can be used for Grimm Gauntlet. Description Forever Fall is a beautiful forest located deep outside Vale's walls. It's named as such because the forest, through some natural phenomenon, is always in the season of fall/autumn. In this location you'll find large trees, old stone buildings from a time long gone, interesting rock formations, and plenty of Grimm to fight. Control Center Locations You spawn right in front of control center 1 - CC1 - and the Grimm spawn locations are all around the node. This has to be protected through all 8 waves. The next control center - CC2 - is to the path on the right, leading up, and appears in wave 2. This is one of the harder nodes to defend, as you have to cover a large area, and the Grimm spawns are decently far apart at opposite ends of the area. You have to defend CC2 from wave 2 until the end. The last control center - CC3 - appears in wave 3, and like the rest, has to be defended until the end. The Grimm spawns are all around the node. Tactics For solo, a Blake is recommended. For two player, 2 Blakes is recommended. For three player, 2 Blakes and a Weiss is recommended. For four player, 2 Blakes, a Weiss and a Jaune is recommended. If you're playing Blake, using and spamming her ranged with the stun blade upgrade is strongly recommended. This attack has massive crowd control potential, and goes through walls and objects. If you're playing Weiss, using one of her upgraded ranged attacks is suggested, as she is basically a walking talking turret. If you're playing Jaune, having his Ultimate be the 100% damage boost, failing that, the 50% damage boost, is recommended. If multiple players are present, the Medic skill is also recommended. Dodging and re-positioning will be your friend all throughout Horde Mode, as you need to think quick, and act quicker. While all characters can hold their own in Horde Mode, especially in the hands of a good player, these are the characters that just make it easier to get through, as Horde Mode is significantly harder than Campaign. '''Do not fight near the CCs, as there is a chance of the Grimm also hitting the CC as well as you. Instead, using ranged, pull the Grimm away from their spawn locations to you, and then annihilate them. This is the primary tactic for every Horde Mode match. Don't be afraid to buy turrets, even just the standard machine gun turrets, as all will be helpful. CC1 is best defended by staying on the path, near the lone turret. You get a decent line of sight on CC1, and can easily grab the aggro of whatever spawns. CC2 is best defended by staying near one of the entrances to the arena, and keeping an eye along the entire length of the arena, including CC2. Grabbing the aggro of whatever spawns quickly is necessary, so a Blake or multiple characters on this point is heavily recommended. CC3 is in a smaller area, and like CC1, it's best to stay near the path, near the lone turret. From here, you can get a scope of the entire area, and pull the aggro of most Grimm that spawn. Gallery 20170225220339_1.jpg|CC1 20170225220451_1.jpg|CC2 20170225220613_1.jpg|CC3 Category:Locations Category:Playable Locations